


Hand Holding

by jealoussam (swsquadleadr327)



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-08
Updated: 2013-10-08
Packaged: 2017-12-28 19:49:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 620
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/995843
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/swsquadleadr327/pseuds/jealoussam
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Cas discovers he likes holding Dean's hand.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hand Holding

It’s not like Dean had never touched Cas before. They’d hauled each other around and beat on each other and Dean was all too familiar with the feel of Castiel’s hand on his face, whether it was from being zapped around or being healed. Which was why Dean was well aware of how stupid he was being by trying to put this extra layer of space between them.

Cas was back and Dean was glad for it, pleased beyond belief actually, and yet something was different between them now.

Maybe it was the way Castiel seemed smaller somehow or the fact Dean was somehow aware of the way Sam would look at them any time they were in the same room. Dean tried to tell himself it had nothing to do with the fact that Sam had seen the very tight hug he’d given Cas when they’d finally tracked the angel down.

Whatever it was, it had led to a few awkward situations. Particularly the time the three of them had sat down to watch some Chuck Norris movies and Dean nearly knocked the popcorn bowl over when he and Cas reached for popcorn at the same time and their hands bumped together. Or when Dean blindly reached for the last slice of pizza and instead nearly grabbed Cas’ hand, letting go with a stifled noise of surprise. 

When Cas went to help Dean with the dishes he thought this would be his chance to get over it. He flashed a small smile at his friend as he handed Cas the first of the plates for him to dry off. They were doing just fine and Dean even managed to relax slightly.

Then Cas brushed his fingers against Dean’s and he jolted back so suddenly he nearly dropped the plate.

“Dean?” Cas frowned at him, head tilting to the side as he eyed him.

“Yeah, Cas?” Dean said a little gruffly as he refused to look at the other man.

“Why are you…” Cas trailed off for a moment. “Are you alright?”

Dean cleared his throat and suddenly found the plate he was cleaning very fascinating. “Fine.”

For a moment that was enough. Dean held out another plate for Cas to dry off but since he didn’t take it he just placed it in the dish rack. As he went to grab another plate Cas reached out and grabbed Dean’s hand, tugging him around so they were facing each other.

Dean jumped again and tried to pull his hand back but Cas wouldn’t let go.

“Are you alright?” Cas asked again. Dean squirmed under his gaze and again tried to tug his hand back but Cas just tightened his grip insistently. “Dean.”

It was a few seconds before he finally replied with a small nod. “Can I have my hand back now?”

“No.” He looked down at Dean’s hand, gently rubbing small circles into Dean’s skin with his thumb. “Not until you tell me what’s going on with you.”

“It’s, uh…” Dean shifted his weight on his feet and had to clear his throat again to keep his voice from cracking. “Geez, Cas, your hands…” He wasn’t quite sure what the former angel was doing to him but it was surprisingly relaxing

“What about them?”

“Just, y’know… feels pretty good.”

Cas smiled slightly and nodded. “I know.” He gave Dean’s hand a small squeeze before finally letting go.

Dean cleared his throat one more time and dropped his gaze, somehow more relaxed than he had been before he’d started the dishes.

“Should do that again sometime,” he muttered under his breath.

Cas smiled faintly and took the next plate that Dean handed him to dry off. “I think I will.”


End file.
